


Chivalry, Honor, and Love

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Herald - Soldier - Priest [4]
Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better to remember him as he lived than that cold tomb which held bones and dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry, Honor, and Love

It is the second casket of a king he's seen this year. The last of those he's thought of as family in this lifetime now entombed in stone. A boy he'd watched grow into a man with a mind pulled apart by bearing too much too soon, dead too soon after a beloved enemy.

He leaves soon as he can, taking only what he cannot leave behind. Journals that hint at his long life, a sword that no one would think Jehan could use to any good effect, a few trinkets and tokens of affection that he will not abandon.

~ ~~ ~

Most of two centuries, and he still finds he has a hollow where his heart should be when he looks on the effigy atop Henry's tomb. He closes his eyes a moment, before turning away. He cannot remain here, no matter that this lifetime is new and fragile. Perhaps it's better that it is so new, as there will be no one to miss him when he leaves.

And perhaps in another century or two, when grief has been worn thinner, he might come back to this place that had given life to such a man as had been Henry.

~ ~~ ~

Jeannot is a herald, in the land that Montjoy had callen enemy. He serves a crown that had belonged to a man beloved by that long-ago herald. His job is more scholarly and less perilous than once it had been, but that suits Haerviu well. There is still the occasional sharp pang of sorrow, but he lives his life for the most part without.

More often he remembers the wonder of being caught in Henry's wake, remembers the fierce love and energy of the man. His affection for a country that had been Haerviu's enemy before, but never since. Henry's determination to have all that he believed was his, to bring justice and order and prosperity back to a land ravaged by politics, even as he did the same for the one which he already ruled. His chivalry, bound by honor and faith.

Better to remember him as he lived than that cold tomb which held bones and dust. That was nothing but the fate of a mortal body. Memory would keep the man alive, even if only in the minds of those who learned about him, and in the mind of one man who knew him better than many.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Coffin** (#159/1000)


End file.
